Naruto gets an assistant
by minakoS
Summary: Naruto's sick of "Get an assistant" this and "Have a kid" that. But can Usagi, who's basically him in a skirt, change that? Naruto/SM crossover. On hold.
1. Meet Usagi

**Last time I tried to turn a one shot into an actual product, it sucked -_-' But I think this one will come out better. Pairing, as you should guess/know, is Naruto/Usagi. Starts about a day before the one shot takes place. Hopefully this will be as good as the Fox and Rabbit series, so fingers crossed!**

**Starting off as T, but may change to M, who knows. And all comments/ideas are welcome :)**

**I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon. Not even in this author's dreams T^T**

"But, Naruto, you really should consider-" Sakura started.

"No!" The 20 year old boy, err, man slunk down in his seat. Finally, he was the Hokage of Konoha, and people finally did respect him and accept his new laws.

"_...And I'd like to also announce that we will be having a new holiday known as Appreciation Day_**[1]**_. It will be only for you to pay respect for all your dead loved ones." He looked at everyone who he knew had suffered from that. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kurenai...Yes, this would be mandatory._

"_That's so thoughtful, Naruto," Sakura whispered. Personally, she hadn't experienced that, but it was still nice. Everyone rejoiced at the news and bowed in respect for him._

"But Naruto, don't be so foolish! You need all the help you can get, people are gonna be after you now, so you should really get an assistant," Sasuke tried to reason. Tsunade sighed. This was going no where, so she brought up a different topic.

"What about a girlfriend?" Naruto fell out of his chair. "E-eh? What are you talking about now, crazy hag?" She ignored the comment and continued. "You won't live as Hokage forever, Naruto. You should really consider getting a girlfriend, one that you'll really love, and then have a kid or two. You'll need a successor."

"Yeah, yeah, as if I'd want some crummy girl just to have babies, eek. There's no way I'm having an assistant, or a girlfriend!" All three people huffed. And this was their leader, a bratty man stuck in his preteen years?

The next day, Sakura sat on a park bench. "Man, I'm so bored! No missions, the hospital isn't busy, and there isn't a single girl walking by who'd be perfect for Naruto!"

"Talking to yourself?" A voice asked. She quickly turned around. "Oh, hey Sasuke. Didn't hear you come up."

**Okay, before I get complaints from anyone, these two are NOT dating. They do get along now, but they don't like each other like that! Anti SasuSaku fans ftw!**

"Not talking to myself just thinking. What are you doing?" "Nothing, just taking a walk." "Oh, then may I join you?" "Yeah, whatever." They talked about random stuff, but then something that was bugging them both came up.

"We really need to find that idiot a girl," Sasuke muttered. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"It'd be nice if she could be his assistant, since he's very reluctant on that," Sakura muttered. "Someone who's just like him, and won't make him feel so tied down," Sasuke chimed in. "But, hm, who could that be?" They wondered aloud. They walked down the street past Ichiraku's when they froze to a halt. The pairs of black and green eyes looked back.

"Thank you, mister! I look forward to coming back, I can't get enough of your ramen!" A cheerful young woman said. To this day, we don't know who saw her first, but they spotted the one: A nice, petite girl with blond ponytails and sky blue eyes. "Bingo!" They exclaimed, running to her.

"Oh, can I help you?" The girl asked as the excited duo ran to her. _'Uwaa, a little weird, people running to me,' _this girl thought.

"Yes, do you mind coming with us? We won't attack you, promise!" Sakura rushed, grabbing her arm. "U-uh, sure! Where are we going? Ow, you're pulling too hard!"

"You'll see. How are you with writing down important information and taking kind of..." Naruto's messy habits flashed by in his head. "Unorganized orders?" Sasuke asked, dragging her along as well. She blinked and tilted her head.

"Um, OK, I guess?" '_Gah, she's so cute!' _They both thought. "B-but hold up! Who am I taking orders from? It better not be some old pervert!"

"No, we want you to work for the Hokage, okay?"

"H-H-Hokage! Oh gosh! Do you think I'll be acceptable to work for him?" Sasuke thought it over. Well, they DID just meet her...but she looked so cute and kind, and a fellow ramen lover for Naruto was a straight on match. Or so the two teens hoped.

Naruto frowned, scribbling his name onto a document. "Man, I'm glad I'm finally Hokage, but this paper work is such a pain..." Suddenly, his ex teammates burst through his door, carrying a young girl with them.

"Whoa, what are you guys doing? Are we doing something later?" He asked, hopeful for a break. "Nope, Naruto! We have a new assistant for you!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing the girl to him. Naruto caught her, finally taking her looks in. She was quite beautiful , and she sort of resembled him when he performed Sexy Jutsu. _'Heh heh heh,' _he perversely giggled in his mind. But then Naruto stopped. That was more of a Jiraiya thought.

"Well...what do I do with her?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Dobe, you use her to help you," Sasuke explained, frowning. The said girl smiled. "Hello, Lord Naruto! My name is Usagi Tsukino. I'd be glad to work for you as an assistant, okay?" Naruto grinned and held her tighter. He thought back to those papers he needed to look over.

"Okay! Maybe having help won't be so bad." Sakura clenched her fist tightly. "Glad to hear that, Naruto. And all I took was a girl to make him agree? Talk about hypocrisy. What is it with men?"

**Yup, I have a definite view on where this is heading. I might take a break from the other series (sorry) to quickly work on this. Um, not much else to say. It's 9:22 over here. Tomorrow is the first day of December, then 22 more days till my birthday! :D**

**[1] Kind of like Day of The Dead (Dia de Los Miertos) but for Konoha. And they're not gonna dance around in flowery outfits on that day.**


	2. Plantchan gets a new home

**Chapter 2! So far only have 1 review, and my response is:**

**Damien: Yeah, don't expect this to be the same as my other series. This isn't gonna be sappy and rushed, but deep and...touching? XD**

**Cooldog196: Thanks for the offer! Yeah, I really hope that this'll go in some nice direction.**

**Previously on Naruto gets an assistant: Naruto is the Hokage, but hates how he's told to get an assistant and get married. But then Sasuke and Sakura find Usagi, who seems like the perfect match for him, and she's immediately whisked away to be his new assistant.**

**What will happen next? You have to read, of course. I own neither Naruto or Sailor Moon.**

"Come to think of it, I don't ever remember signing her citizenship papers..." Naruto thought to himself. Usagi was putting a plant next to his desk. "Hey, Lord Naruto?" He cringed, not liking that name. "I told ya, just Naruto's fine."

"But you're the Hokage!Who am I to not show respect?"

"Well, then, as Hokage, I'm telling you to just call me Naruto." She pouted. "Okay, you win, Naruto. But, look! I got you a plant today! I hope you like it, Ino-chan said it'd be perfect for this room." _'Oh yeah, forgot that Ino knew about plants and stuff like that...' _Naruto thought to himself, eying the plant. It was a bright green with leaves that slunk down, like it was depressed.

"What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it? Don't say that to Plant-chan! Ino mentioned that he can look like that, but if he has enough love and care, Plant-chan will be happy!" '_Does she add -chan after everything?' _Naruto thought, irked. She smiled kindly at the little plant. "I hope that it'll grow into a big strong plant someday..."

"I see...Well, can you give these papers to Sasuke? He needs this for some house lease or something." Usagi nodded and walked out the door with them. "Hmm...his house is...oh wait! I dunno where his house is." She looked around and spotted Sakura talking to some blonde lady.

"Sakura-chan! Do you know where Sasuke-kun's home is? I have to give him these."

"Oh, hey! Go down the Main Road, make a left at the Bakery, and you should see a big house, you can't miss it." "Thank you!" Usagi turned to go to Sasuke's house. "That's her?" Tsunade asked.

"Hmm?" "I signed the papers for her to be a citizen right before I gave up my position. From what Tsukigakure said, she's a scatterbrain that's very obedient and kind to those she cares for. Maybe if she cares for Naruto..." Sakura nodded.

"Ah, I see. Wow, Lady Tsunade! You really planned this one out!" Said lady just shrugged.

"Hey, why wait for that kid to make his move? You gotta do what you gotta do."

"*Knock Knock* Hello? Sasuke-kun? Are you here?" Usagi shifted from one foot to another. "Hello?" Suddenly the door opened to show an energetic pair of violet eyes followed by a pale body with long black hair.

"Hello?" Usagi blinked in confusion. Where was Sasuke, was this his sister or something?

"Um, hi. I'm Usagi Tsukino, the Hokage's assistant. He sent me to give these papers to Sasuke?" The lady frowned and snatched the papers. "Are you sure? How can I trust you? Are you one of Kaito's assistants instead?" The bunny waved her hands nervously.

"N-no! I'm just an assistant for Hokage Naruto! I'm not this Kaito person, just Usagi! I was born June 30, I love cake but hate carrots, I have a little brother whose 15, uh-" The lady put her hands up, annoyed.

"Ok, ok! You're not one of his assistants. Sorry, to trouble you, would you like to come inside? By the way, my name's Madoka."

**I really, really had no idea how to introduce Madoka. I had in mind someone who kind of acted like Mikoto. But she came out more like an impatient and questioning Usagi. Darn! Anyways, I'm taking a break from my other story to work on this. Plus, it;s tough to pick a crossover pairing and think of a new plot for the oneshot :0**

**Mini preview: **Madoka sighed and looked down. "No, that's entirely wrong. You see this Kaito man is my..." She started crying. "He's my uncle. And when I was only 13, he sold me into the slave trade business!"

**Please leave comments, favorite this, or add this to your story alerts :)**


	3. How did Sasuke and Madoka meet?

**Yesh, this is chapter three people! We find out about Madoka's past, and also things might get hot for Naruto and Usagi (But they're both very dense, so who knows?)**

**Last chapter was so short, sorry :(**

**Last time on NGAA: Tsunade reveals that she's the one who originally planned for Usagi to be with Naruto. While the said girl goes to give papers to Sasuke, a strange irritated girl pops up. This is Madoka, who we'll learn about today.**

**No way, I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon!**

"That tea's not too sweet, is it?" Madoka asked. Usagi took a sip and melted.

"No, this tea's amazing! You sure you're not the Tea Goddess or something?" Madoka laughed into her hand.

"No way!Tea Goddess? That's new." Madoka smiled to herself and sat down across from Usagi. "So, Is Sasuke your brother?" "Ha, brother? No way! He's my...my...my boyfriend." She blushed heavily and Usagi giggled. '_Madoka's pretty cute!' _"How long have you been dating?"

"About a month now."

"Oh, maybe that's why I've never met you! Naruto's been introducing me to everyone, but forgot you for some reason..."

"He did? That baka(idiot)! I'll get him back soon, I swear it! So I guess we need to formally meet now, huh? *Chuckling* Usagi was it?" Usagi nodded.

"Okay, nice to meet you, Usagi-san. My name is Madoka, and I'm 21 years old. I'm an Aries, my birthday is April 15. I'm very ambitious, you know? I'm not gonna quit if times get tough!Also, I don't have a lot of patience...oh, and you are?"

"Usagi Tsukino, age 20. I'll be 21 on June 30, and I'm very affectionate towards everyone. Although, I don't have guts at times, I never want to be lonely...Ah, so who's this Kaito man? An old stalker who hasn't given up on his love for you?" '_Where'd that come from, stupid?' _Usagi quickly thought.

Madoka sighed and looked down. "No, that's entirely wrong. You see this Kaito man is my..." She started crying. "He's my uncle. And when I was only 13, he sold me into the slave trade business!" Usagi felt the tea go down the wrong pipe and started to cough.

"*Gak* Excuse me, *cough* what?" Madoka kept her head down.

"My parents died when I was 12, so therefore my uncle Kaito had custody over me. He never liked me, so he sold me into slavery. Whether it was working as a maid, or living with older men...I felt so weak, I couldn't escape, it was never possible! But when I finally did, I was stuck. I had it all planned out, but when I actually got free, I didn't know what to do anymore."

"I had been wandering for about 3 days until I crashed into something, or someone. I looked up, and I almost died. He was so handsome! And then he asked me in that voice, 'Lady, are you okay?'" Madoka sighed happily and held her cheeks, shaking her head from side to side. "He brought me back here and we got to know each other. I told him what happened, and he told me his story. I guess, when you have a sad childhood, you can connect easily...anyways, now we're dating, and I hope that maybe *giggle* we can marry one day!" Usagi smiled and gently wiped her eyes.

"You were crying?" Usagi nodded. "Sorry, I get so moved by the stories people tell. You had a really tough past, Madoka-chan!"

"Madoka-chan?"

"Oh, sorry! May I call you that?"

"Sure! But, then I have to match that and call you Usagi-chan, ok?" Sasuke walked in and dumped his jacket onto a chair. "Usagi? What're you doing here, it's already 7." She jumped up.

"S-s-seven! Oh damn! I have to go, I only came to give these papers to you-Waa!" She tripped over her own feet. "Itai(Ouch)... Naruto's gonna get mad!" Usagi ran out back to the Hokage's office. Sasuke and Madoka stared and laughed. '_What an interesting girl...Usagi-chan...'_ Madoka thought to herself.

Naruto frowned. "Where's Usagi-kun? It's been 2 hours already." Usagi came bursting in and crashed into the shocked Hokage. They toppled over and she fell on top of him.

"W-woah, sorry, Naruto! I got a bit clumsy there..." Then she realized their position. Her legs were on either side of his hips and her chest was kind of in his face.

"Uwaa(Yikes)! I-I didn't mean to-oh gosh, sorry!" Usagi helped the now red faced boy. "G-g-geez, baka(idiot)! Watch where you're going!" She pouted and punched him. "Don't treat a lady so brash!" He rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." She stomped her foot.

"And to think I was beginning to like you!" "What?" He asked turning to her. "N-nothing!" She looked away. '_Like me? Ah, Naruto, you're probably imagining things now...'_

**Sorry that this was more based on Madoka rather than develop romance or anything. But the next one will, and it involved christmas and conflicts! Because, guess who's coming into this? Can't tell you but this person is one that a lot of you guys are hoping to be in this ;)**

**Next time: **"Who was she, Naruto?" Usagi asked, staring at the photo. "Oh, her...that's...it's difficult to explain, she's a lot of things..." Naruto muttered. Usagi looked over at him and noticed some tears slipping out.

**As always please leave comments, tips, and suggestions :) Minako-san is always listening!**


	4. Mistletoe and a kiss

**What's up, guys? It's me, Minako, back with another chapter in this budding story. Thanks to everyone favoriting this and adding this to their story alert list. It's all appreciated greatly :)**

**Last time: Madoka revealed that she was a slave sold by her uncle. Usagi cried for her and quickly called her Madoka-chan. Then in a hurry to get back to Naruto, they had an awkward moment and Naruto questioned if Usagi liked him.**

**I never have nor will own Naruto or Sailor Moon -_-'**

That was all in September. Now, it was 3 months later in December. All the youth of Konoha were anticipating Christmas. You could walk 3 yards and come across 5 hung mistletoe. Most people like Sakura and Tsunade thought of it as romantic, but others like Usagi and Naruto found it annoying. Others used it to their advantage.

"Hi, Shizune!" Kakashi greeted. She frowned. _'Ugh, this creep.' _She forced a smile. "Hello there, Kakashi-san! What brings you here?" He grinned under his mask and pointed up. Shizune's dark eyes traveled up to see the dreaded bundle of leaves and white berries.

"You wouldn't dare-mph!" He leaned forward and kissed her. '_Get off me you creep!' _Kakashi smirked and quickly poofed away. "You jerk, get back here!" Shizune touched her lips for a brief second, then went back to frowning.

Back in the Hokage's office, Usagi watched the snow falling to the ground. "Hey, don't get lazy, Usagi-kun. You promised to help me organize these...papers and such, ok?"

"It's not that hard Naruto! Look, I already marked them so you know how to stack them. Red marked ones are important, yellow are not-so important, and green are the least of your concerns. They're only scattered since a certain SOMEONE opened the window earlier." Naruto sighed. So this was his fault, alright. While he sorted the papers, Usagi went through drawers.

"Don't freak out, it's just that you have to be clean and tidy for Christmas, or so my mom always said..." There was a lot of useless things in there like empty ramen cups, receipts, gum wrappers, and-

"Hey, what a cute girl! Who was she, Naruto?" Usagi asked, staring at the photo. "Oh, her...that's...it's difficult to explain, she's a lot of things..." Naruto muttered. Usagi looked over at him and noticed some tears slipping out. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me, Naruto." "No," he replied staring at her. "I want to tell you."

"Hinata Hyuga. She had a crush on me for so many years. I wish I found out earlier, though, then maybe I wouldn't have been so lonely...Anyways, eventually, she did confess. We dated for maybe 6 months before I realized I had no feelings for her. It was a dead end relationship. I told her that, and she expressed the same feelings. Maybe...I wasn't good enough, maybe I never was or will be good enough to find an actual girl to like me..." He felt a weight on his shoulder and looked over.

"'Usagi-kun?"

"No, don't talk like that! Everyone has someone made for them, maybe she just wasn't the one! And, if all else fails, you still have me." She moved away and bowed. "I promised when I first met you that I'd be glad to be your assistant. Who says assistants just help with paperwork? I'm your loyal friend too, okay?"

"Y-you really mean that?"

"Tee hee, you bet'cha!" Naruto grinned. "Well thank ya, 'Sagi-kun!" _''Sagi-kun?' _Usagi thought, blushing. "By the way, where's Hinata now?"

"Oh, she married Shino, her teammate, and they moved to the Land hidden in the mist. I haven't seen her since then." Usagi nodded and looked at the picture. '_Hinata, huh? Hmm...I can't help but envy you...' _Suddenly, Madoka burst in. "Guys, Tsunade said to go outside for a second!" Naruto frowned. "What's that hag want?" "Just get outside!"

"Fine, you're so impatient, Madoka!" Usagi walked behind him and they went out into the snow covered village. Tsunade had an evil grin on.

"Hello, Naruto, Usagi. Glad to see you guys. Guess what?" Naruto growled.

"C'mon, Granny Tsunade, I don't have time for-!"

"Uh, Naruto..." Usagi whispered, pointing up. His sky blue eyes looked up and widened. "Now, I don't think you'd want to break tradition, so you know what to do now." He swallowed. Kiss Usagi? No way! Especially after all that 'Loyal Friend' comfort speech. Usagi turned to him and kissed his cheek.

"It's not a very big deal, Naruto," She answered, shrugging. Naruto blushed. "Y-yeah, of course not! Haha, Granny, you sure look like a fool now!" He suddenly crashed into a wall. "Don't you ever, ever! Never talk to me like that again, you damn brat!" Tsunade huffed and walked away.

"So...why did she do something like that?" Madoka asked Sasuke. They were kneeling in front of a window watching the scene below.

"I honestly have no idea, Madoka. Why would that dobe fall so easily for that? I say, you have to act on surprise, not force," Sasuke stated while Madoka laughed. Yeah, nothing wrong with that sentence *rolls eyes.* But then, a woman emerged from behind a tree.

"N-naruto?" He knew that voice all too well. Naruto spun around, knocking Usagi over. "Gah, you baka(idiot)! Shoot!" She grumbled, looking up. She gasped and said, "You're-!

"Hinata!" The two blonde's said, surprised.

**That's all for now, folks. New chapters ahead soon, one even in time for Christmas! This, I guess, is a prelude to it. Please comment, criticize, or put input for the story's future. I'd appreciate them all! :D**

**Next time: **"So you're Hinata?" Hinata looked over and nodded. "I just want to say that...as of the moment Naruto told me about you...I instantly hated you." The glass plate dropped and shattered all over the floor.

**Minako, out!**


	5. Shattered glass

**Hola, dear readers! It's the 5th chapter of the hot mess XD**

**Last time: Naruto explained to Usagi that he use to date Hinata, but she broke up with him and married Shino. Then, Tsunade tricked Naruto and Usagi into kissing under mistletoe. No biggie,and Usagi kissed his cheek. But then, Hinata shows up. And she saw the kiss.**

**As always, I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon. Enjoy :)**

"Oh, Hinata, hey there," Naruto managed to say, scratching the back of his head. Usagi looked at Hinata. '_This is her in person...she really doesn't look like a heart breaker. And yet, she shattered Naruto's...'_

"...EARTH TO USAGI-BAKA(idiot)!" She looked up quickly.

"Yikes! I mean, yes, Naruto!" He frowned and pointed to Hinata. "Show her to my office, I'll be there in a second." "Hai(Yes), Naruto..." Usagi smiled (or at least, tried to) at the lavender eyes beauty and said, "Please follow me, Hinata-san." Hinata nodded and walked with the blonde.

"Who's that dark haired lady?" Madoka asked, pushing herself away from Sasuke. He sighed and buttoned up his shirt. "Oh, that's just Hina...ta...?" He scowled and quickly rubbed his eyes. "I'm not seeing things am I?" Sasuke scooped up Madoka. "H-hey there, where are we going?"

"Closer to hear what's happening."

"No, I insist!" Hinata firmly stated. She took a glass plate away from Usagi and went to place it on a cabinet shelf. Usagi stared solemnly at the other girl and spoke harshly.

"So you're Hinata?" Hinata looked over and nodded. "I just want to say that...as of the moment Naruto told me about you...I instantly hated you." The glass plate dropped and shattered all over the floor. "Wh-what?" Usagi laughed.

"That's what I'd say if I was mean! But, you're very cute, and Usagi Tsukino never disappoints cute girls!" 'W_ow, she's as childish as Naruto!' _Hinata thought, amazed. "Oh dearie, the glass broke...Oh well, I suggested Naruto throw it out a long time ago, so it's okay!" Hinata was too shocked to answer.

"Um, Usagi was it?" Usagi nodded happily and absent mindlessly. "Are you enjoying your time with Naruto?"

"Of course!" Hinata felt slightly jealous. '_B-but I have Shino!' _She reminded herself. "But then again, he acts so much like a kid! Funny, right? But not me, no no. I act as mature as I can!" Her cream colored finger got sliced by a piece of paper she picked up. "Ow! Damn you, Paper-chan!" '_I worry for Konoha now...' _

"Can I ask YOU something now?"

"I-I guess so..."

"Why'd you leave Naruto?" Hinata looked up quickly. "I n-never left him, Usagi! H-h-he always had my eye and heart forever, but..." She looked away. "I just lost th-the spark that was there for so many years. I thought I'd be h-happy when we were together, but he was much too cocky and ch-childish." Usagi nodded, sucking on her finger that was bleeding.

"A-as it turned out, my teammate, Shino, had feelings for me this whole time! O-our relationship worked better than it had with N-naruto. Now, we're married and..." Hinata leaned forward and talked in a hush-hush way.

"We're expecting." That didn't compute well in Usagi's head. "Expecting what? A pet, like a cat? I love cats! I use to have one named Luna, and she-"

"N-no, no! We're expecting...children."

"Oh, I see. The stork visited you, huh?" This was all too much! Or, it was an act, because no one could be as dumb as Naruto.

"No, we had s-oh, never mind! Yes, the stork visited us, and we hope we have twins." Usagi clapped happily. "Congratulations!" Sasuke frowned.

"Damn you, Shino." Madoka looked curiously up at her boyfriend. "Huh?" '_I never would've thought that he could get a girl like Hinata, then get twins. And here I am, and Madoka and I can't even look at each other naked.' _

"Dammit, Sasuke, I asked a question!"

"Oh, sorry." He apologized, mildly amused. "Aren't they lucky to be having children?" Madoka blushed and rested her head on her hand. "I-I guess so...Sasuke."

"I'm here, dattebayo!(Believe it)" Naruto exclaimed, rushing into the office. "I hope you two didn't hurt each other, but I guess you talked about girl stuff like chest sizes, right?" A shoe came flying toward Naruto.

"Baka, don't speak like that in front of such delicate women!" Usagi yelled. "And no, we just talked about...stuff, you know?" He glared and she glared back. "Well, anyways, what do you need, Hinata?" She played around with her fingers. "I don't need anything, Shino and I just came for a visit. He's visiting Kiba, but he'll be here any moment." She spoke of the devil, and Shino walked in.

"I hope our meeting goes better after last time."

"Aw, c'mon, that was years ago! And plus, you always cover your face, how should I know if it's you!" Usagi frowned. '_This Shino man seems a bit scary and strange.' _Shino looked at her. "My apologies, who are you?"

"I'm Usagi Tsukino, his assistant. I guess I should leave all of you alone, huh? I guess I'll just go then." She quickly rushed out. In the hallway, she sighed in relief. "It got so weird after Shino came in...Gah!" A hand was placed over her mouth and she was dragged into a nearby vent.

"Quit it, you damn girl! Stop struggling!" That voice...the mans hand came off.

"S-sasuke?" Madoka waved and smiled. "Hi, Usagi-chan!"

"Madoka-chan too?"

"Sasuke's curious about Naruto or something, so we're spying on him. But really, he's using sharingan to look through the walls..." Usagi clapped excitedly.

"I want a sharingan so I can do that! Then, perhaps, I can blackmail Naruto?" He just patted her head. "Baka(idiot) only my family can use sharingan." She pouted.

"Okay, they talking about their marriage...it's going rather well for them...Hinata's having twins..." *Boom* The two girls jumped up. "What was that?" Madoka asked, grabbing Usagi to her. "He...he just slammed his hand on the desk!" '_Poor Naruto...' _Usagi thought.

**Waah, this is so long! But, I was so motivated, since tomorrow's Friday, I'm listening to Lovefool (from Romeo+Juliet) and my birthday is near!**

**Next time: **"Doesn't it...bother you?" Usagi asked cautiously. His shoulders twitched and he turned around. "No, I'm perfectly fine, Tsukino-san." '_No, don't call me that!'_

**Oh no, what is happening? Hinata seems to be hurting Naruto worse, and why will Naruto call Usagi "Tsukino-san?" You gotta wait until next time!**


	6. Gaara's coming to town

**Gah, the suspense is killing me! What will happen next? We shall find out today :) **

**Last time: Usagi and Hinata talk a little about why she dumped Naruto. Shino joins them, and the happy couple reveal to him they're hoping for (and expecting) twins. Sasuke, who's spying on them, sees Naruto slam his fist on his desk in response.**

**I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon, blah blah blah.**

"Ooh, what's he doing?" Usagi quickly asked. Madoka observed her. '_Caring for him...surely since it's her job? Or maybe she...'_

"There's a dent now in the desk...he's forcing a smile. 'Great, I'm happy!' he says. He isn't, that sad boy...(Sasuke's expression is now sympathetic) Hinata looks scared from his outburst. They're asking how he's doing..."

"I'm fine, being Hokage's great!" Naruto lied through his teeth.

"Are you sure? Lady Ts-tsunade always complained of paperwork..."

"It's great," Naruto firmly replied, looking tense. Hinata felt it was right to leave now, but Shino had other plans.

"What about Lady Usagi? What about her?" That caught Naruto off guard. '_I don't know, myself, what are you to me, Usagi?' _"She's...an assistant. That's all, nothing really special." Sasuke debated whether to tell Usagi. _'No, I couldn't. She'd crumple like a piece of paper, or worse, leave Konoha!' _

"Aw, Sasuke! What are they saying?" Usagi whined.

"They're just standing there," Sasuke smoothly lied. She accepted it, and grew worried. "I can't stand to see, well, hear that's he's pained. No way, it's not something Usagi does! When her friends are hurt, she helps them!" She crawled out the vent and ran to Naruto's office.

"Dammit, Bunny, wait!" Sasuke called after her. Madoka thought that over. '_Bunny?' _Hinata and Shino walked down the hallway.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Y-yes, Tsukino-san. We really must be going now," Hinata hurriedly explained. Usagi nodded and ran back into Naruto's room. "Naruto?" She asked. His back was to her, his face to the windows.

"So...she's having kids, I hear. Isn't that great?" Naruto finally mumbled.

"Doesn't it...bother you?" Usagi asked cautiously. His shoulders twitched and he turned around. "No, I'm perfectly fine, Tsukino-san." '_No, don't call me that__!' _She thought, scared.

The next morning, Usagi walked into Naruto's office. Behind her back was a big orange box. "Merry Christmas, Narutoooo!" She sang. He looked up from signing an envelope.

"Hiya, Usagi!" '_Huh? He's cheerful just like that?'_

"I have your gift here, I hope ya like it!" She handed the box to him and his eyes sparkled in happiness. "Thank you so much, 'Sagi-kun!" The red ribbon tore off and the lid opened. "W-woah! Is this for real, am I seeing this?" Naruto stammered. He lifted up the contents. It was a "24 Variety Pack Ramen Case."

"S-s-'Sagi-kun, you're awesome!" Suddenly her head slammed into the wooden floor.

"Itai(Ow)!" Naruto was on top of her, giving her a grizzly hug. "Thank you so much! Oh, sorry 'Sagi!" Her eyes were swirly but she managed to snap out of it. "Y-you're welcome!"

"I got something for you too!" He ran to his desk while Usagi wiped the blood off her head. "Here you go!" A flat package was trusted into her hands. "Oh, how nice! Thanks Naruto." It was a picture of a rabbit in a fantasy forest. "Oh it's so cool-"

"Nope, that's not the best part!" Naruto quickly put some chackra into the picture and the picture started to move. The rabbit hopped into a river and swam around while butterflies flew to flowers. "Woah..." She was at a loss for words. "Wh-where did you get this?"

"I asked Sai to make it for me to give to you!" Usagi smiled a big smile and hugged Naruto. "Thank you soooooo much Naruto! I love it!" Just then Shizune walked in.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked, blushing. "Nonsense! What is it?"

"Um, letter for you," she explained quickly. Naruto pulled it out of her hands and read it.

"Dear Naruto,

Congratulations on becoming Hokage.

I know I'm late, but I've been busy lately.

I'm coming for a visit this March.

I'm bringing my fiance, Kimiko as well.

Happy New Year,

Gaara."

"Neat, Gaara's coming! And he's bringing his...um...fia, fina, finace?" Usagi shook her head. "I think you mean fiance, someone you're to marry." She sighed happily. "Isn't marriage so romantic?" Shizune nodded slowly. "What about you Naruto?" He was too busy opening a package of caramel ramen. "*Sigh* He's hopeless..."

March rolled around the corner, and Naruto couldn't contain his excitement for Gaara's visit.

"'Usagi-chan(Yes, he now adds -chan to it) aren't you excited to see Gaara?"

"Yeah, but, I've never even met the guy!" Naruto ignored her and continued to watch out the window. "There he is! And there's...some brown hair lady? Gwah-ha, she looks like a cat!" Usagi rushed over and looked at the girl he was describing. '_Uwaa_(Yikes), _she does!' _

"N-naruto, that's really rude, baka(idiot)!" The couple entered he building and Naruto sat at his desk. "Oh, pretend as if I wasn't just watching them now." Usagi nodded and went into the hall. Gaara and Kimiko walked up and they seemed happy, or actually, Kimiko did while Gaara looked blank.

"Naruto, you have a visitor," Usagi announced, walking into his room. "Thank you, Usagi-chan." She blushed and Gaara walked in with his fiance. "Gaara! It's been so long, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and so is Kimiko. Who's this woman?"

"Oh, that's Usagi-chan. Sasuke and Sakura brought her to me as an assistant or something. So she helps me out! Hey, Usagi, why don't you and Kimiko drink tea and talk about girl stuff?"

"Sure, whatever you say, Naruto-san." Usagi grabbed Kimiko's hand and brought her out of the room. "Hello, I'm Usagi! What kind of tea do you like?" "Oh, Chai tea, please?" Usagi smiled.

"I like Chai tea, too!" She hurried to boil some water. "So, tell me about yourself, Kimiko-san." Kimiko looked down and blushed.

"I'm not interesting at all. I've known Gaara since I was very young. However, we never spoke much since he was a monster, as the village called him. But, I knew it wasn't true, he really was a sweet kid that was very confused. I love him so much. We're to be married this June."

"A June bride? Sugoi(cool)! You know what they say? June brides are promised happiness and luck for a lifetime. I hope that works for you."

"I've never heard that before. Thank you, Usagi-san." Usagi shook her head as she added tea leaves to the hot water.

"Just call me Usagi. Here, just let this sit for a while." She handed Kimiko a red cup with Chai tea. "Thanks. What about you, Usagi?"

"Me? Nothing special either. I was adopted when I was a baby, but I can't really remember much of my childhood...I mean, I feel like before I was born, I was a teenager somewhere...sorry, that makes no sense!"

Meanwhile, Naruto and Gaara were having a talk of their own...

**End of chapter 6! We're finally moving somewhere, hopefully it stays like that. **

**Next time: **"Yeah, she's pretty nice, I guess." His eyes showed something more to Gaara.

**Read, comment, and try to add this to your alerts, please!**


	7. M Group

**I haven't updated since...last year. XD Mostly since I'm too busy with a comic I've started on DeviantArt called Team Crazy Friends, a cover of another fanfic, and me just being lazy. I really don't have any time to, because I need to write a report about commercial trade and translate some Spanish documents. :\**

**Projects I'm working on:**

New Shoes and Extras Cover oneshot

Oneshot for Cooldog196

More series based on my oneshots

New Fox and Rabbit Loving Idiots chapter

I might continue Unwritten or give it up for adoption :\

**Last time: The whole drama with Hinata ended, and Naruto seemed to get over it. Sasuke called Usagi 'Bunny', which left Madoka curious. Gaara paid a visit with his fiance, Kimiko, who had some girl talk with Usagi.**

**As always, I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Naoko Takeuchi. Please support the official release.**

"That girl..." Gaara muttered. Naruto tilted his head. "Huh?

"She seems nice, very kind and cute." Gaara said, his blank teal eyes looking at Naruto's.

"Yeah, she's pretty nice, I guess." His eyes showed something more to Gaara. _'No arguing against that,' _he thought.

"Do you, possibly, have feelings for her?" Gaara looked patiently at his whiskered friend. Naruto's eyes said yes, but his expression and mouth screamed, "WHAT? No way! That's silly, w-why would I be crushing on her?" He shook his head and stuck his tongue out.

"I don't know, she seems to resemble you a bit."

"Well, that's nice and all, but sorry, I-I don't feel for her like that." Naruto's mind was swirling. Him like Usagi? Well, she was really nice, and it was so cute when she tripped or stuttered. '_Maybe I...'_ He shook his head quickly.

"It was a simple question, don't get so worked up." He scratched his chin. "There's been talk of a strange group going around to try to release the tailed beasts. Did you hear as well?"

"No," Naruto replied, getting serious. "I had no idea! Who are these punks?"

"I've heard they call themselves 'M.' I'm trying to raise awareness since they are sand shinobi and kunoichi. We must stay alert should anything happen."

"Yeah, but, we're pretty strong! One of these ninjas come up to me, and I'll beat the living hell out of them! Rasengan them and then it's a piece of cake!" Gaara twitched. There was that knucklehead arrogant shinobi again. Only now, he's the Hokage.

"Er, right..." Usagi and Kimiko walked into the room. "Hiya! What's going on?" Usagi asked cheerfully. Naruto frowned and informed her of the ordeal. "A group is going around, trying to release the tailed beasts!" She tilted her head. Tailed beasts? What in the hell was that? Kimiko frowned and clenched her fist. Normally, she was passive, but when it came to Gaara's safety, she could never stay calm about it.

"We must go now, Naruto. It was...pleasant to meet you, Usagi." Gaara said, slowly. After all this time, he still had trouble showing his emotions. "He means well," Kimiko assured her. "And, I had a nice time talking to you, Usagi! I hope that you two will come to our wedding this June."

"Of course! And, whenever I get married, you guys are definitely invited!" Usagi beamed. Naruto went 'Pfft.'

"Right, who'd want to marry you, Usagi-chan?" He teased. She turned red and shook her fist at him. "Ah, shut up, Naruto! You're just jealous! After all, who want to marry me, a cute young woman?" Naruto just laughed and she blushed.

"You're just too much, Usagi!" Kimiko smiled and quickly dragged Gaara out of the room. '_That Usagi...I hope she can get a nice guy. Although, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that she and Naruto were twins!'_

Naruto smiled and sat at his desk. Usagi sat on top of it and looked at her feet. "So, what'd you and Gaara talk about, besides the tailed beasts?" He looked up, their blue eyes meeting. Gaara's words echoed in his head. 'Do you, possibly, have feelings for her?' He blushed. She tilted her head and looked at him. "Well?" Naruto just shook his head.

"Nothing...he said you and I look alike..."

"Him too? Well that settles it, everyone thinks that!" Usagi giggled. "They also said that you're a knucklehead, loud mouthed, crazy ninja!" He jumped up, frowning and shouting.

"Eh? No way! Can I help it if I'm like that? No! I'm not loud mouthed, am I, Usagi-chan? Tell me now!" She took a finger out of her ear. "Hmm, you just burst my ear drum, that answer your question?" He simmered and sat back in his seat.

"Man, even Usagi agrees..." A man dressed in green stared from his position in a tree. "So, that's him? This Naruto boy seems like a bundle of emotions..." a woman beside him said. "Indeed, Saki." His orange hair blew around his face and Saki smirked. "How long do we survey them, Haru?" Haru focused on Usagi now.

"...I'd say a week, give or take." He gave a cruel smirk. "Then, we'll report to Lord Tsubasa." They jumped off the tree and left.

**Now who can these two be? Your only way to find out is by reading the next chapter.**

**Also, Team Crazy Friends is my new Mangic (Manga and Comic) is out on my DeviantArt. Please check it out, I think you'll like it :)**


	8. A date?

**Have not updated in the longesssssttt! But, I have 4 days off next week! :D So I'm doing a huge update that wee in this story, my others, and posting new work. So without further ado, here is chapter 8 of Naruto gets an assistant. **

**Previously: Gaara and Naruto talk of a mysterious gang aiming to release the tailed beasts. Meanwhile, in a nearby tree, two figures watch along...**

**I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon. You should know by now!**

"While you're out pick out some ramen?" Naruto asked while Usagi grabbed her wallet. "Um, sure! I'll get chicken flavor, OK?" He nodded and looked down at the sheets in front of him. They were applications to become citizens of Konoha.

Miharu Kinu

Age 23

Former citizen of Mizugakure

Jounin ranking

Skilled in all fields

Past: N/A

Sakiko Kushi

Age 25

Former citizen of Kumogakure

Former ANBU member

Talented mainly in chakra controlling

Past: N/A

"No one knows their past? Strange..." He thought to himself. Naruto grabbed a red pen and and scrawled 'Approved' onto the forms. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of red lips wickedly smiled.

Usagi walked down the street, looking around for grocery stands. '_I have to get some ingredients for that soup Madoka wants to make, and Naruto wants some ramen. Hmm...I guess I'd like to get myself some strawberries.' _Sasuke was currently sick, and needed Madoka to give him around the clock care.

"_Sasuke's sick? Oh dear, that's terrible!" Usagi said, shifting her weight to her right leg._

"_Isn't it? I think it's the flu, but he didn't want to go to the doctor. I'm telling you Usagi, it's no picnic! I had to care for myself when I was sick, but then, who am I to diagnose such things?"Usagi suddenly stuck her fist up into the air._

"_I wanna help!" Then she hung her head. "But, I'm expected to stay with Naruto...Madoka-chan, can't there be a way for me to help?" She thought about it and finally said,_

"_OK, Usagi. A while ago, I was taught by Lady Tsunade how to soup that speeds the flu out. I need you to pick up some things. I need chicken, broth, egg noodles, celery, and carrots. Got it?"_

"_Of course, leave it to me!" Usagi said, saluting Madoka._

"First is chicken." She went to the stand that had meat. "Excuse me sir. I'm getting chicken for a soup. Can you please help?"

"Of course, Miss. How much?"

"How much? Oh, I didn't know much chicken cost, but I think I have-"

"No, I mean how much chicken do you want?" She froze. Madoka never told her. "Uh...um...1, no, 2! Three, maybe? No, half is fine! Um...Gah, I don't know!" She exclaimed, waving her arms.

"If it's chicken soup you speak of, you speak of, you should buy about half a pound of chicken." A soft but masculine voice said behind her. "Huh?" She asked turning around. A man wearing an eyepatch with orange hair in a ponytail looked at her. '_Gah, he's cute!' _Usagi suddenly thought. _'No, no, bad Usagi! You don't know, he could be married or something!' _"Oh, th-thanks!" the man behind the counter cut her some and handed it to her.

"Can I help you with anything else?" The man asked. "You never know how much help you'll need again." Usagi nodded and let him accompany her. "By the way, what's your name?"

"U...Usagi Tsukino."

"I'm Miharu Kinu." He smiled and she blushed. "Nice to meet you..." They spent the rest of the afternoon picking things out and at the end, Usagi was glad to have help. "I enjoyed helping you, Usagi-san. Tell me, are you free this Thursday?"

"Well, I'd have to ask the Hokage, but I believe I don't have much work that day." He smiled. "Great. I shall see you then at the lake, 7PM sharp." Miharu walked away, leaving a red faced Usagi standing there alone.

**Yeah, yeah, short I know. But it's because(and you guys won't like this) **

**I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! Sucks, I know, so I'll try to get the creative juices flowing in time for next chapter.**


	9. Why Sasuke called her Bunny

**Yeah, last chapter sucked, I know. Today, I'll work on behind schedule works and try to update as much as I can. Ok? Good :)**

**Last time: Sasuke's sick, so Madoka sent Usagi to pick up soup ingredients. On the way, she meets Miharu, one of 2 new citizens to Konoha. After helping her pick out things, he asks her if she's doing anything that Thursday. It's a date!**

**I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon.**

"Th-that Miharu! H-he's so kind. Why would someone ask me out?" Usagi mumbled incoherently, making her way up the stairs to Naruto's office. "Am I...that good looking?" She laughed and waved her hand. "No way, Usagi! You flatter yourself way too much!" She opened the door to the office and was greeted by Naruto and Kakashi.

"Oh, hello there, Kakashi-san!"

"Hello, Usagi. You seem very red, is anything wrong?" Usagi went redder and held the bag of food to her. "N-no, it's nothing! It's just that, I never would have guessed that...tee hee, I couldn't tell you!" She said, laughing.

"Huh? You sure you're feeling ok? You're actin' pretty strange..." Naruto said, his eyes narrowing. Usagi straightened up and walked to his desk.

"I'm fine, believe me. Here's that ramen you wanted, I'm off to Sasuke's now. You take care of yourself, Kakashi-san." He nodded. '_That's right, he has a fever.' _Usagi turned and went back down the stairs.

"Doesn't she remind you of a certain pinkette we know?"

"What's a pinkette?"

"I mean Sakura, Naruto. She got the same way when she had a crush on Sasuke or an actor. Maybe Usagi's in love," Kakashi mused. Naruto slammed his hands on the desk.

"Huh! Usagi-chan in love? Yeah right! Over my dead body! I know her pretty well, and there's no way she could be in love!" Kakashi waved his hand.

"It was just a suggestion, Naruto. Don't get so upset, unless, you have something to admit."

"Admit what?"

"Maybe YOU like Usagi..."

"No way! I mean, as a friend, yeah, she's pretty good, but I don't want her as a girlfriend! Yuck, imagine that?" Kakashi laughed.

"And to think, not too long ago, you were head-over-heels in love with Sakura. You really have changed from that knuckle-head student of mine. Well, not much, I suppose. Anyways, Tsunade told me to ask when you're planning to have a child." Naruto frowned and looked away.

"Pfft, that old hag's crazy. Why is she so hell bent on me having a kid? It's not like I don't want to have one, it's just that I don't have a girlfriend at the moment and I want to wait a while, ok? Go tell her that. Besides, there's more important things to worry about like the M group." Kakashi grew serious.

"That's right, Naruto. Have you taken precautions yet?"

"Yeah, I told the gate watchers to be on their toes. The only problem is that I have no actual idea on what they look like or where their base might be. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack, or so they say." Naruto looked at his hands, feeling worried about hose he loved.

"Will they attack like Orochimaru? Destroying the town and taking innocent lives?" Suddenly he grinned.

"It's gonna be fine, I can take 'em down! After all, I can do rasengan, right?" Kakashi sighed. "There you go again, my idiot student..."

"Eh? What'd I say?"

Usagi rushed to the Uchiha compound. '_I hope I didn't take too long!' _She tripped over a rock.

"Curse you, rock-chan! Aw, and I scrapped my knee? Dammit all!" She got up and ran forward. Usagi got to the gate and knocked rapidly. Madoka quickly answered.

"Geez, Usagi, that took the whole day? What'd you do, get a date?" Her impatient side was showing as she snatched the back and ran off next to Usagi.

"Actually, yeah, I did get a date!"

"Seriously? Wow! You have to tell me the details!" Madoka giggled like a school girl. "Don't be shy, spill!"

"Madoka! You're boyfriend is sick! Shouldn't you be, I dunno, concerned!"

"Right! Good excuse, let's go!" They finally got to the house and Madoka quickly emptied the bag onto the counter. "Take a cup of water and a pill from that jar up to him, ok?" Usagi nodded and poured a cup of faucet water.

"Chicken soup, here we go! First let's wash the chicken," Madoka started talking to herself. Usagi grabbed the jar and cup and ran to the hallway.

"Wait, uh, where's his room?"

"Oh, for crying out loud! The last door to the left!"

"Right!" She raced to the end of the hall. "Sasuke, are you ok?" She cooed. He was sleeping. "Oh goodeness, how am I gonna get him-gah!" She tripped over a lone shirt. Usagi looked up just in time to see the cup of water fall as well. "Damn!" Her hands shot out to grab it. It proved successful. "Phew, that's was close!" Sasuke woke up and quickly looked over the side of the bed.

"Usagi? W-what are you doing here?" She sat up. "I heard you were sick, so I wanted to help! Of course, I can't stay for long, since I'm helping Naruto fill out some papers, but here, take some medicine."

"Do you intend to stay on the floor?"

"Uh, no, sorry. H-here." She sat on the edge of the bed and handed him a pill and the cup. "Madoka-chan, she's making some soup for you. I think it'll taste good!" Sasuke placed the cup next to him on a night stand. "Is she now? That's nice of her. You know, she envies you a little." Usagi almost fell backwards.

"Wh-what? Why?" He laughed a little.

"You remember when we spied on Naruto in that vent?"

"Ugh, don't remind me! I felt so guilty that day that I made him some soba for no reason at all."

"Well, after you ran in to check on him, I called after you. I called you bunny."

"Bunny...I haven't heard someone say that to me in years!"

"I only did it, since I heard what happened to your friends." She stiffened.

"You heard? From who?"

"I heard from Kakashi who heard from someone who also lived in Iwagakure(Hidden in the stones). I heard that you insisted that your friends called you Bunny, and that after they died, you didn't want anyone to call you that."

"If you knew, why would you-"

"I figured that you needed a change. We're...friends, right? Can't I call you bunny?" Usagi looked at her feet.

"I suppose, but it's a difficult transition. To have people you care about call you that, then to have them die? I didn't want to be reminded of them." She smiled, turning to him. "But, I think you're right! So, Madoka was jealous?"

"Yeah, she thought maybe I was coming onto you or something." Usagi did fall off the bed this time. "Wh-what? Silly, very silly!" She hopped up. "I hope you feel better, but uh, I gotta go help Naruto now! S-see you!" She rushed out. "Bye Madoka!" Madoka turned around.

"Bye!" She went back to stirring the soup. "Man, what a strange girl."

**This actually took up 3 pages on OpenOffice. Yikes! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, this is a total of 1,289 words I'm writing!**

**Next time: **"A date?" "Yeah, won't it be fun?" He turned and kicked a hole in the wall. "N-naruto?" Usagi asked, scared.

**Please subscribe, spread the word, or do whatever you want with this series!**


	10. Author Note

**I am so sorry to announce this.**

**I re-read this story**

**and thought long and hard**

**and I don't want to continue.**

**I know, a lot of you love it, **

**but I:**

**Have no inspiration**

**Trying to work on my comic and other stories**

**I honestly don't like my writing style for this**

**Now, here's what I'd like for everyone to do**

**Please leave a comment suggesting what to do**

**Say if I should continue**

**scrap this and start over**

**delete this and never return to it.**

**Sorry to do it**

**but I really am at a blank here :(**


End file.
